Silver Haired Man-child
by Residual-Infatuations
Summary: Sesshomaru is a spoiled man child who was fed from a silver spoon since birth, and his father has grown tired of his ways. Disowning him he has left him to his own devices; whatever they may be. No longer a Taisho Sesshomaru must now find his way in the world and learn to survive his new reality. If he happens to find love along the way. Well, then that's okay too.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I am uploading all my work due to limited space. I'll try to update them as regularly as possible.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Cutoff Point.

* * *

" Japans most popular playboy, Sesshomaru Taisho. Was caught in the crossfire of last night's police raid. On one of Japan's most popular strip clubs. Everyone was arrested after narcotics were found on the premises-"

I turned off the television throwing the remote at its screen. I pinched the bridge of my nose, flashbacks of last night, flooding my mind. The flashing lights, half-naked women screaming; trying to cover their bare flesh. As if they weren't naked, to begin with. I sighed; I couldn't even go out and enjoy a couple of strippers without getting into some bullshit. The one time I actually tried to stay out of trouble, it still, managed to find me. I was running on zero hours of sleep. I exhaled, running my fingers through my disheveled tresses. I prepared myself for whatever verbal lashing my father was going to give me. Time after Time he had warned me about my ''lifestyle''. He'd given me one last chance, and last night I'd blown it. He had sent our family lawyer to bail me out of jail. Sending a message about how "I've really done it this time." My eyes darted around my room, looking for my phone, remembering that I'd lost it during last nights fiasco. Could this day get any worse? Not even playing my favorite video game, would make this day better. Nothing could.

"Screw this." I stood up, stretching my limbs.

Before my father decided to rip into me. I thought I at least deserved some breakfast. Especially after sitting in a jail cell for an entire night. I traipsed over to my door, opening it. I listened before taking a step out. Hearing nothing, I assumed the coast was clear; and headed towards the kitchen.

"SESSHOMARU!"

Perhaps I should've just stayed in my room and starved. Anything would be better than what was about to happen. I turned around, heading into the direction of his office. Dreading whatever speech he was about to give me. I could feel his rage. It was seeping out of his office, flooding the entire second floor in a matter of seconds. Trudging into his office, he had his back to me. His balled up fist's resting on the arms of the chair. His aura was immense.

"Father I-"

"SILENCE. I did not give you permission to speak." I bit my tongue to stop myself from being disrespectful. "How many times have I told you to change your ways Sesshomaru? Hmm? Time after time, you have tarnished the Taisho family name." I heard him sigh in annoyance. "Why couldn't you be more like your brother?"

He turned his chair around. The anger evident on his face, it was even more apparent in his eyes.

"Inuyasha?!" I practically screamed.

"Yes, Inuyasha. He is the epitome of what a Taisho son should be. I send him to the top schools; he gets the best grades in his class. You barely attended your classes, and get the worst grades. I had to pay millions of yen; just so you could graduate high school. Inuyasha went to college and graduated. You drop out of college, saying it isn't for you. He goes onto to run five out of the dozens of companies under the Taisho name; but you, you pick up this label as a playboy who doesn't want to do anything. You laze about day after day. Playing videogames, partying, eating and sleeping, doing absolutely nothing with your life. You're living like an adolescent who has no responsibilities."

"I didn't pick up anything. People just gave me that name, and as for the way I am. It's your fault for spoiling me rotten."

"You were born rotten.'

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Sure, whatever."

"You're an irresponsible child; who has no motivation. Who constantly needs his father to bail him out, because he can never stay out of trouble."

I balled up my fist, digging my claws into my palms. I was trying my best to keep calm, and not let his words get to me. "I didn't get into as much trouble as you make it seem father."

"Oh? What about your D.U.I at the age of 15 before you even had a license? Or, what about when you were 17 and got blackout drunk and woke up nude in a children's playground? The press had a field day with that one. Let's not forget that I had to personally fly to some Korea and pay their leader millions just so you wouldn't get executed; because you decided it'd be fun if you snuck into his bedroom on a dare! Do I need to say more? Of course not. You know what you have done."

"So, what now? Are you going to ground me, father? I am a grown man. I do as I please, I will not change the way I live just because you say so. Oh, and if you think to kick me out will do anything. I'll just go somewhere else. I do not need you."

He stood, a smile plastered on his face. "Is that so? Since you are a grown who does not need me, as you say. Then you will have to leave."

I chuckled. "As I said, I will just go somewhere else. There are plenty of estates that I could choose from."

His smile widened. "I'm not finished. You must leave. However, you can take one suitcase full of your things. A single car to take you wherever it is that you're going, and only the money in your wallet. If you have any left that is."

I was taken aback by what he said. "Come again?"

"You are being disowned Sesshomaru."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: On my own.

* * *

I blinked a few times, processing the words that I had just left his mouth. "What did you just say?"

His grin hadn't gone. "You heard me. Since you do not need me You do not need my money. My properties, or my help. Therefore you are being disowned. Your bank accounts will be frozen. The homes you've bought with my money will be seized and placed back onto the market. All of your cars will be taken back; except for one. Everything that I have given you, will be taken back. You will go out into the world on our own."

"This has to be some kind of joke." He continued to smile. "Please tell me that this is some sick twisted joke."

He had to be joking. None of his punishments had ever been this severe.

"On the contrary, this is anything but. You are 26. A grown man as you said. A grown man doesn't need help from anyone. Especially not from his father. So, if you will not change. You will have to get out and go find your own way in the world."

"Are you fucking kidding me!? How am I supposed to live?"

He seated himself back into his chair, typing on his laptop. "It's something called a job Sesshomaru."

"How am I supposed to get a job without any experience?!"

"You should've stayed in school. While you still had the chance."

"I'm not leaving and you can't make me. You can not disown me with just your words father."

He chuckled. "Childish as always. However, do not worry. That problem will be fixed in a matter of moments."

I scowled at him. We shall see how far you're willing to go, I said to myself.

I'd been sitting in the couch, that sat in the corner of his office. With my eyes closed, I listened to the shuffling of papers; and the tapping of keys. This had been going on for several minutes.

"Finished." I heard him say.

I looked up at him, watching him fax his papers.

" Are you finally finished with your temper tantrum father?"

He chuckled once more. "Temper tantrum? No, I have just finalized your disownment. You see, I just faxed the paperwork to my lawyer. You are no longer a member of the Taisho family." He sat in his chair resuming his work. "You may now get your things and leave."

I had never panicked before; I guess that there was a first time for everything.

Again, he rose to his feet. However, this time his face was not plastered with a smile; but twisted in anger.

He slammed his fists onto his desk. Cracking it in the process. "You have forgotten who is your alpha. Regardless of your disownment, you will recognize who the true alpha is. We both know I could tear you limb from limb if I wished it. Now, GET OUT!"

He was right. He was my alpha, even if he did cast me out. The markings on his cheeks had become jagged, his fangs protruded over his bottom lip. The alpha had spoken; I had to take my leave. I spun around in my heel, marching towards my room. I practically kicked my door down. Walking into my closet; I grabbed the biggest suitcase I could find. Packing what I needed most. Underwear, soap, etcetera. I dug in between my mattress and box spring, pulling out the money I'd hidden there for a rainy day. I grabbed my wallet off of my nightstand. My heart breaking into pieces because I had to leave my gaming systems behind. All because it couldn't fit in the damned suitcase. I'd try and send for them once I was settled.

"Good luck." He called after me, as I walked past his office.

"Screw you!" I said, jogging down the grand staircase.

I'd been standing in the same spot for five minutes. Trying to decide whether to leave or to go back upstairs and murder my father, and risk being sent to prison for life. He wasn't joking when he'd said he had taken my cars, and left one. What really burned me is that he left the worse one of all. The Benz; I hadn't driven this car since I was a teenager. It was juvenile and outdated.

"Get in and get out." I heard my father's voice say over the intercom.

I hit the button for the garage door. Rolling my eyes, I opened the car door, sliding into the driver's seat. I exhaled deeply, revving up the engine of the old car.

"Fine. How hard could this be?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rock Bar Mother.

* * *

From Azabu to Kabukicho three hours and fifty minutes later. I'd found myself sitting across from my favorite bar. They had the strongest drinks I'd ever had. I was contemplating on whether I should either, A)Go home and kiss my father's ass. B)Ask anyone else for help. Or, C)Drink my self stupid. C it is; I got out of my car slamming the door behind me. Shivering as the snow falling, landed on the back of my neck. In my fit of rage, I'd forgotten to grab my jacket. Great, now I was homeless and cold. I tried my best to stay on the frozen parts of the snow, so my Testonis wouldn't get ruined. Pushing the heavy double doors open, the loud blaring of the music almost deafened me. The rock bar mother had a full house tonight. It was a small bar, covered with graffiti and posters. It wasn't the cleanest place, but the music and booze were good. The room was filled with red luminescent light. With white lights underneath the countertop top. A band was on stage playing "A Whole Lotta Love".

I pushed through the crowds of people; making my way to the bathroom. I shut the door behind me. It was the only quiet room in the entire place. I went over to the sink, splashing some water in my face. Staring at my reflection in the mirror.

"Time to get wasted."

I'd been sitting at the bar for forty-five minutes now. The service here had never sucked this much. Dozens of screaming people surrounded me. There were only three barmaids, serving a room filled with about a hundred people and some change. Suddenly the screaming subsided. I looked up seeing a woman making drinks faster than anyone I'd ever seen. She easily made a dozen drinks easily without spilling a drop of liquor. Her hair was midnight blue; Wildly framing her face, making her chocolate brown eyes pop. A set of full pink lips sat below a perfect nose. I had never seen such a beautiful human, in all of my centuries. The minutes went by as I watched her satisfy the thirsty crowd. She leaned into her elbows sighing.

"Human," I called to her.

She glared at me, as she sauntered towards me. Her black cocktail dress, clinging to her every curve. "My name is Kagome. Not human; Ka-go-me. Got it?"

I was intrigued by her. "Hn, I see. I'd like to order a drink."

She sighed. "Fine. What you have?"

"Three shots of Balkan. Straight."

Her eyes went wide. "Are you sure? That stuff is strong. The strongest in the bar; its 88-176 proof. It'sts not easy to handle. Demon or not, it'll knock you right out."

"That's what I am hoping for," I told her.

I was on shot number... whatever, I couldn't remember. I lost count after shot number ten. It'd gotten to the point where I had ordered the entire bottle. I could barely see straight. My face was pressed up against the counter top. I felt around for the bottle. Grabbing it, I tossed the shot glass aside. Bringing the bottle to my lips, waiting for the warm liquid to burn my throat; but nothing came. The god damned bottle was empty. I felt it snatched out of my hand.

"You've had enough." I heard a females voice say.

"D-don't tell me what I've had enough of."

I heard her sigh. "Listen, you're to plastered. We're closing, do you have anyone to call to come and get you?"

I stayed silent. I could feel myself begging to fade out into darkness.

"I will take that as a no." She sighed once more. "Sango help me get him out of here."

Was the last thing I'd heard before succumbing to the alcohol.

I woke up to the smell of bacon, and eggs. I did usually eat human food but, my empty stomach wanted anything I could get my hands on. I looked around; the room I was in was unfamiliar. I had no recollection of how I'd gotten there. Next thing I Knew some woman with a ponytail came barging in.

"Get up and come downstairs. Breakfast is ready." With that, she left.

Still groggy, I followed her down the narrow staircase into the small kitchen.

"You're finally awake. Here, eat something." She slid the plate of food in front of me. It was the woman from last night.

I couldn't smell it last night. Probably because the alcohol and the stench of sweaty humans were covering it up. Her scent was intoxicating. Intoxicating enough to make my beast rattle it's cage.

"Kagome."

She smiled. "You remembered my name." I nodded, stuffing my face. "So, when are you planning on leaving? Is there someone I can call for you? Or that you can call? You got pretty wasted last night. Wanna tell me why?"

I swallowed. "You ask a lot of questions." I said.

"You should answer her; she was nice enough to bring you here. Even though I wanted to leave you on the curb in the snow." Her friend chimed in.

"Down Sango. He'll tell me why. Won't you?" She said, flashing me a smile.

I do not know what it was about this human, that made me want to tell her my darkest secrets.

"Make her leave." I said pointing towards her friend.

She scoffed. "Make me leave? What are you five? I live here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Sango, please." She said. "It'll just be for a second."

She rolled her eyes. Scowling at me on her way out.

She smiled again. "Sorry about Sango. She's a little rough around the edges." I nodded.

She leaned in close "So, what happened to you exactly?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Learning.

* * *

She just looked at me, processing the story I had just told her.

"So, let me get this right. You used to be rich Playboy, who thinks the world should be handed to him on a silver platter; but your dad got sick of your shit and disowned you?"

"Correct," I said.

"What I don't get is why?" I hearde her say.

"Why? I'll tell you why, because my father is a tyrant who thinks everything should go his way. He believes his word is the absolute law."

She rolled her eyes. "No, why act the way you do. When you were explaining your situation to me it sounded like you're just really... childish."

"Childish? I am anything but. I am the best of the best. The crème of the crop. It doesn't get any better than me. When women ask me what I can bring to the table I tell them that I am the table. I do what I want when I want; and if I don't get my way, it will be a problem."

She raised her brows. "Okay. So you're childish and cocky, and you like to throw tantrums when you don't get your way. You're the epitome of a man-child."

I scoffed. " I am not."

"You are too." She taunted.

"Am not." I shot back.

She laughed. "You see what I mean? It's like every time you open your mouth, you prove my point more and more. Oh, you call yourself the table. Can you do your own laundry? Cook a meal for yourself. Have you ever even had a job."

I stayed silent, not quite sure of what to say.

"That's what I thought. So, any idea what you're going to do? Or where you're going to stay?"

I was surprised at how eager she was to get me out. I guess she only appeared nice.

"What?" she said. "You didn't think you would get to stay here for free, did you? You're a strange man whom I only met last night."

"I can pay." I do not know why I'd said that; It just happened to come out on its own, before I could stop myself.

She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face. Her head Slightly tilted to the side, she seemed childlike.

"I thought that you were disowned." She said.

"This is true," I replied. "However, I had some money of my own. That I had hidden away in case of an emergency."

She smiled. "Living in a crappy apartment in Kabukicho, with a woman you just met, is an emergency?"

"How much?" I asked.

She laughed. "You can't afford to pay my rent."

She sat across from me. Her arms folded across her chest.

"For this crappy apartment?" I replied.

"You'd better not let Sango hear that. By the way, I don't live here. I just crash with Sango some times. Besides I don't think she be inclined to let you stay here anyways."

"I see." I wanted to know where she lived but I didn't want to seem desperate.

I could feel her staring at me. Crossing her legs leaning against the back of the creaky chair.

I sighed. "Would you care to explain to me why you are staring at this Sesshomaru?"

"I'm just wondering why is all."

I raised a brow at her. "Why what?"

"Why would you'd be willing to stay here. I'm positive you have some friends you could call."

I swallowed, hard. "I need you to show me how to live a life of poverty." I lied.

She laughed. "Are you sure? Should a Taisho be seen consorting with a little human like me."

"As I told you before. I am no longer a Taisho. I am just like the rest of the lower class. Humans in this area."

"Ha yeah right, but fine I'll help you. But it won't be easy." She said.

I scoffed. "How hard could it be ?"

* * *

****N****

My arms ached, sweat cover my forehead. My upper back was sore from bending over. She was teaching me how to do laundry. How did people do this tiresome task? There was so much more to doing laundry that I'd thought. Separating the whites from the colors, and those from the darks. Next came these things called, de-ter-gent, softener and bleach. I had never heard of such foreign things. In all my years I'd never even seen my maid, performing the act of doing laundry. I never worried about such irrelevant things. That wasn't all either. After they've been washed, they must be dried, then folded, then put away. I watched her fly through the task with ease. I was tired of washing and folding, watching a machine spin for damn near an hour was growing old.

"Ahem."

I groaned; looking up at her. She had her hands perched on her hips, tapping her foot.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Resting."

"What demon gets tired after only an hour?"

"My kind." I replied.

"You asked me to help you, then you laze off and leave me to do all of the work. Aren't inu-daiyokai supposed to be gentlemen?"

I laughed. "I am no gentleman"

She scoffed. "No kidding."

I watched her stomp away grabbing her laundry bags. She swung them over her shoulders. She was surprisingly strong for a little human.

"Where are you going?"

"Home!"

"Finally," I said putting my car keys out of my pocket. "Let's go."

"I'll walk, thank you very much." She said turning her nose up at me, as she stopmed away.

I sighed. "Great."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Higurashi?!**

* * *

Kagome had overreacted. I had said anything wrong. I only said the truth. Yet she'd still rather walk home, than drive with me. The nerve of that human; any woman would be honored to be graced by my presence. I saw a pay phone across the street, and an Idea came to mind. I dug into my pockets checking to see if I had any change left over from doing that cursed laundry. I was in luck. Or so I had thought. I had called each and every one of my '**_friends_**', and they all refused to help me. Saying my father said it would be in their best interest if they kept their distance from me. I slammed the phone down on the hook.

"Cowards, all of them!"

My yelling earned a few stares from some humans passing by. God, how far had I fallen? I shouldn't even be the same vicinity as these humans. I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to calm myself down. I got in my car headed for the angry womans home.

****N****

I'd been knocking on the old rusty door for the past fifteen minutes. It's a miracle that It hadn't broken yet, and this insolent woman refused to open the goddamned door.

"Open the door I know you're in there!" I yelled.

"Alright already!" She swung open the door, with an angry look sitting on her face. She propped her hand upon her hip.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Where is the other woman?"

She scowled. "Why the hell would I tell you?"

I rolled my eyes, folding my arms. "Because I asked you, duh," I told her.

She sucked her teeth. "You're so annoying. I swear to god." She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, crumpling it up. Throwing it right at me. I had to catch it before it fell to the floor.

"She said to give that to you."

With that, the rude little human then had the audacity to slam the door right in my face. I looked down at the paper, my heart almost stopped at what I saw. I knew the address on this paper. A few months ago I'd thought about buying it as well. Kamakurayama Manor house. Only the wealthiest of people could afford to live in such a place. I swallowed the lump in my throat. What she'd said had popped back into my mind. _"You can't afford my_ _rent_. "Just who was this woman exactly?"

****N****

I took the expressway and still, it had taken me an hour and a half to get all the way here. Why did this place have to be so far? After getting off the expressway, I had to drive down some disgusting dark dirt road. I turned off the car's engine. Stepping out and slamming the door behind me. The house was large as well as the land around it. It looked just like I remembered it from the pictures. Even at night the house still looked marvelous. The large yard and swing hanging from the old tree. The stone path leading up to the front door favored that of a castle. You could see right into the den due to its glass walls and ceiling. Along with the pool on the opposite side. I made my way up to the front door. I was going to knock until I saw that it was slightly open. I pushed it open slowly poking my head it. It seemed as though the coast was clear. I thought the outside was beautiful but the inside was just as amazing. Suddenly the light was switched on startling me. I turned my head to see the woman standing there in a robe. Her wild hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. Showing her beautiful features. A smile plastered on her face.

"Breaking and entering into the home of a defenseless woman, shame on you."

I scoffed. "Can't break in if the doors already open."

She laughed. "Follow me. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

I followed her into the living room. Sitting in the couch opposite her. Kicking my feet up. She instantly punched me in the knee.

"OW! The hell was that for?"

"People who have manners, don't put their dirty feet on other peoples coffee tables." She told me.

I ran my fingers through my hair while scoffing. "Does it look like I have manners?" I asked.

She crossed her arms as well as her legs. "Okay look, you can at least pretend to be a decent person, so I can answer your questions. Or, you can continue to be a dick and leave." She said, staring me down with those chocolate orbs.

I sighed and sat up straight. "Fine."

A smile graced those beautiful lips. "Good. So shoot, I'm all ears." She said.

I exhaled. "Well, you can start by telling me who you are and how you can afford this house."

She pulled out her hair tie, shaking it out. Letting her tresses fall down framing her face. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about a human like this.

"Okay, first things first. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

"WAIT!." I yelled shocked. "Higurashi? As is Higurashi Corp Higurashi?"

She smiled. "The one and only." she sang. Tilting her head to the side she said, "You're looking at the heir to the Higurashi family."

* * *

Here's the link if you want to see the home Kagome lives in. There are some things I didn't describe in case you wanted to see the whole thing.

eng/sales/detail/180-l-83391-cpv87x/kamakurayama-manor-house-kamakura-ka


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: "Ok so here's the plan."**

* * *

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I just sat there staring at her. I could see the amusement playing around in her eyes.

"I Knew the Higurashi's had children, but I never knew what one of them was... a girl," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I prefer to stay out of the spotlight." she'd said.

"So what do you just live off your parents too?" I asked her.

She laughed. "Unlike you, I actually work for what I want. I run a few companies throughout Japan. Including the one that merged with one of your fathers."

"So you've met-"

"Inuyasha?" She said cutting me off. " Of course I have. It seems like being obnoxious runs in the family." she giggled. Which for some reason I found slightly amusing.

I scowled. "Don't compare me to that half-breed."

She put her hands up. "You're right. While he may be obnoxious. He works for what he wants and isn't in the news every other day, making an ass of himself."

"So, you already knew who I was," I said.

"How could I not? The infamous Taisho son. Japan's most eligible bachelor slash playboy. My father warned me to steer clear of you."

"So then why am I here?" I asked her.

She grinned, a mischevious look in her eyes. "I don't always listen to what I'm told Sesshomaru."

"Yeah, that doesn't really answer my question."

She stood up and stretched. "We can talk about that tomorrow. For now, just get some rest." She said.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked.

"Pick a room," She said walking away.

**N**

The annoying sound of birds chirping woke me up. The more I tried to tune them out the worse they'd gotten. It's as if the were doing it on purpose. I'd given up trying to sleep. I made my way into the shower, hopping out about twenty minutes later. I caught a whiff of food coming from downstairs. A grabbed a towel off of the rack and wrapped it around my waist, and made my way downstairs to the kitchen. She must've not noticed I was there. She continued to hum and cook. Swinging her hips to the rhythm of the music in her head as her yellow sundress clung to her every curve. I continued to watch as her hips rocked from side to side. I looked away the minute I felt a tightening in my loins.

"Ahem," I said clearing my throat.

"OH! Jesus, you scared me!" She said turning off the stove. I watched as she set the food down on a plate. My eyes traveled up her arms, straight to her cleavage. "My eyes are up here."

I quickly looked up at her face. " I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure you don't" I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

She pushed the plate towards me and I wasted no time digging.

"Down boy, the food isn't going anywhere. Besides, don't you want to know exactly why you're here?" she teased.

I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and she tossed a napkin at me. "I'll take that as a yes." She said.

"Well," I said. "So, why am I here exactly?" I asked her.

She sat up straight, flipping her dark mane over her shoulder. "Okay, so here's the plan. What do you say you come work for me?" she asked smiling.

"Me? Work? Are you mad woman? In what universe would I willingly get a job." I said.

"I'm serious, just hear me out. You'll get to make some money, help me piss my dad off, and prove your dad wrong. Show him that you can work for what you want and that you aren't spoiled." She said.

I drank some of the orange juice. "I am spoiled."

She sighed." Okay, you can at least pretend that you aren't. Plus working for the competition is a sure fire way to get back at your dad. Don't you think?"

I crossed my arms and stared at her. Just when did she think of all this, and what else did she have planned if I had said yes?

"So, what do you say? Do we have a deal Sesshomaru?" She asked holding her hand out.

There was something about the way she said my name. It rolled off of her tongue so smoothly. I could hear my beast purring from within me. She could ask me to do anything and I'd probably do it. As long as she said my name the way she did. I looked at her hand then back up at her. I took her hand in my own. Pulling her closer, leaving her face only inches away from mine. Not missing the blush that spread across her cheeks.

"You've got yourself a deal Higurashi."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: First day

* * *

I'd been trying to fix this stupid tie for the past thirty minutes. It just wouldn't give. I gave any and just tossed it aside. I unbuttoned the button at the top of my shirt. The damned thing was choking me anyways. I never understood how men wore these uncomfortable things. I grabbed the hair tie off of the dresser. Putting my hair up in a high ponytail. The room door swung open.

"You ready?" She asked.

I turned to her. I took her in. Her usually wild hair had been placed in a neat bun. There was a small slit in her pencil skirt, exposing some of her right this thigh. God, and her hips they-

"Hey! Earth to Sesshomaru." She said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah I'm ready to go," I said. I had to stop thinking of her like this.

"Wait, where's your tie?"

I fixed my cufflinks. "Somewhere on the floor," I said.

She put her hands on her hips. "I thought I told you to look presentable."

I scoffed. "Everything about me is presentable. Have you seen me?"

She tried smacking my chest, but I caught her hand. "Keep touching me like that, and I'll start assuming you like touching me."

There it was again, that blush. I enjoyed having this effect on her. She snatched her hand away.

"That's considered sexual harassment in the workplace." She said.

I leaned down towering over her small frame. "This isn't the workplace," I told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, let's go."

_Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all_.

****N****

Kagome had me sitting in the corner of her office like some little lapdog. We'd been here for two hours, but she hadn't given me any real work to do. Not that I was complaining. It's just that I was starting to get bored, and the women who kept glancing in here were starting to become troublesome. I could smell the lust coming from them; it was stifling. Lust mixed with cheap perfume. They smelled nothing like Kagome did. Her scent rivaled that of air. It was so pure and natural. It assaulted your senses, but in a good way. She smelled of camomille and lavender. I could feel my loins beginning to tighten again. God, I had to stop doing this. I have never pined for anyone like this, especially a human at that.

"Alright, enough! Go away!"

Kagome came pushing through the barrage of women, kicking the door shut behind her. She walked over dropping a large stack of files on my desk.

"What, is this supposed to be?"

She smiled. "The work you're going to do for me."

I blinked. "You really want me to do work?"

She put her hand on her hip again. "Yes. That's how you'll make money. Did you think I was going to just throw money at you and say thanks for coming?"

I put my hands behind my head. "Well,"

She rolled her eyes. "I brought you in to be my statistician?"

"Statistician? Who told you I had the brains for this job?"

"You're a Taisho. You may be reckless, but you're no dummy."

"If I can't do it?"

"Then the deal is off, and you go back to being homeless and alone." She said walking over to the door. " I'll be back I have a meeting to attend to, and don't worry I'll lock the door this time. So, _they_ don't come back to bother you." She said walking out and shutting the door.

I sighed opening the first folder.

"I better get some kind of reward for this."

****N****

Finally, the meeting had ended. I never thought someone could go on and on about meeting quotas. It had been about four hours. So, Sesshomaru shouldn't be finished with all the worked I had left. I turned the corner, heading for my office. The women had started crowding around my door again.

I sighed. "Hey get back to work!"

They all ran back to their cubicles when they heard my voice. "God, they're like a bunch of hungry animals."

I unlocked my office door and walked in to find Sesshomaru spinning around in MY chair.

"Ahem! What do you think you're doing?"

He shrugged. "I got bored and the door was locked. So, here I am. Your view is pretty nice though."

I clenched my fists. "UP NOW. You do not sit in your bosses chair!"

He signed, standing up. "Fine. No need to be so uptight." He said.

I could feel myself blushing from embarrassment. "U-uptight? I am not uptight!"

"Sure. Whatever you say."

I flipped my hair over my shoulder, trying to play it off. "Aren't you supposed to be doing the work I gave you?"

"I finished it. The reports are on your desk."

"What? How? There were at least half a days work in those folders." I asked shocked.

He walked over to the window stepping into the sun. "I do not like to do work, but that doesn't mean I am incapable of doing it. What is it you said? _ You're a Taisho, You're no dummy."_

I knew he was smart, but I didn't know he was capable of blowing through all of that in just a few hours. I looked at him a little longer, the sun made his the moon on his forehead glisten. Along with his eyes. His hair pulled back only brought out his features. He was so tall, so well built... so, attractive. The suit made him look even better. The way he stood there with his hands in his pocket. It fit him to a T. The few buttons he'd left undone made you wonder what the rest of him looked like the rest of those clothes. God, did he always look like that? How come I'd never noticed before. I could feel my face starting to get hot. I shoved my face into my hands. I shouldn't be thinking about him like this.

"Kagome are you alright?"

I looked up, his face was only inches away from my own. I backed away from him. "Y-yea I-"

Everything was happening in slow motion. He reached out for me, trying to grab me before I fell. I closed my eyes bracing for impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and came face to face with Sesshomaru again. I was on top of him, his arm around my waist holding me close. He must have spun around so that he'd hit the floor instead of me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes," I said breathily.

I heard my office door open, and close again.

"What the hell is going on here?"

I turned my head to see who was standing there, and I wanted to die.

"Daddy?"

* * *

stat·is·ti·cian- An expert in the preparation and analysis of statistics


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: _Her fire had gone._

* * *

Daddy? I'd heard her say. Just when things had gotten a little interesting this old crone had to walk on in and ruin everything. She quickly got off of me. The embarrassment was evident on her face. In the midst of her getting up, I caught a glimpse of the lace material under her skirt. It made my beast purr. I wanted to know what she looked like out of the rest of those clothes. I too stood up looking at the man standing before me. O-Yakata Higurashi, he was as old as they came, but he stood tall and broad. The two white whiskers he called a mustache sat above his lip. He didn't have much hair on his head either. His suit was just as plain as his shoes. He had a miserable look on his face, and that ugly mug was directed straight at me.

I waved. "Yo," I said, not really paying much attention.

"Yo? Have you no respect boy? No wonder your father had cast you aside."

That struck a nerve. "Well, that's alright. If he hadn't done so, I wouldn't have met her." I said slipping my hand around her waist. Letting me see that blush I enjoyed so much.

"K-Kagome, what the hell is going on here?" The old man stuttered.

She pushed my hand away. "He works for me, nothing more." She said glaring at me.

"I told you to stay away from him. Did I not?"

She sighed. "Yes, yes did. However, I am a big girl daddy. I can make my own decisions. Pretty good ones at that. That's why you left me your companies."

"Jesus Kagome, please tell me that you aren't fornicating with the enemy."

Her face turned the darkest shade of red I'd ever seen. "F-fornicating!? What do you take me for?

I just stood back and watched the show unfold before me.

"I had to ask. It already happened to your sister. I had to make sure." Her father sighed." Where did we go wrong? Why couldn't you and your sister be more like Souta?"

"Come again? More like Souta? The child who does nothing but blow through your money, and embarrass you. That Souta? I'm the only child you have that's actually capable of running the companies you've left behind! You know what daddy, he works for me! He, is my employee and he isn't going anywhere and that's just that." She huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

I smiled, I was here to stay and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Your mother will be hearing about this." He said before storming out, slamming the door behind him.

Kagome walked over to her office door locking it. She put her hands on her hips. I already knew what was coming. She had a bulging vein in the middle of her forehead. It was new, and it made her look even scarier than usual.

"What the hell was that!?"

I shrugged. "He took a shot at me. It was only fair that I did what I did, and you shouldn't yell. Everyone else might hear you."

She had an exasperated look on her face. "Oh my god, you're such a child!"

I walked over to my desk, sitting down. "Yeah well, what are gonna do about it. Besides, you wanted to piss him off. You got what you wanted."

"Yes! But not like that. I was thinking of showing how much of a good worker you are. Or maybe you could have at least been respectful. So, he wouldn't be able to openly hate you. Him getting a taste of his own medicine would be having to admit that you, a Taisho were actually good for the company."

"Respectful? Good worker? Do you not know me at all?"

She just looked at me, her left eye twitching. "You make it so hard to not want to choke you." She said.

I leaned back in my chair. "What's the worst that could happen?"

She grabbed a fist full of my shirt. "He is going to tell my mother!"

I smiled. "If you want me to take my shirt off, just say so. You don't have to pull it off."

She rolled her eyes letting go. "Ugh. This is so bad."

"She's just one woman. How scary could she be?"

She slumped into her chair. "Trust me, you'll find out soon enough."

****N****

Kagome had been running around the house cleaning everything. When her dad said he'd be telling her mother, he wasn't kidding. She'd gotten a call from her mother telling her that she'd be over this morning. She's been cleaning ever since. She started from the second floor now she was making her way down to the living room. Where I had been hiding from her.

"You could help me you know!"

"Again, do you not know me at all?"

"Useless dog," she said.

"Woof," I said eating another spoonful of my cereal.

Then the doorbell rang. "Shit, shit, shit," she said.

She shoved all of the cleaning supplies back into the closet. Her bonnet came off, as well as the pins, and she shoved them into a kitchen drawer. She checked herself in the mirror. Making sure that she looked okay, that's when she opened the door.

"Hello, mother how are you?"

She was like a completely different person once that door opened. She stood straight with her hands clasped in front of her. The spitfire girl who I was used to seeing. Was now tame. The fire in her eyes had been extinguished. A very regal looking woman stepped in. Covered in a fur coat, it looked as though at least 12 animals had to die to make that thing. She had a very distasteful look on her face. I understood why Kagome called her scary. I had to admit that she was intimidating for a human woman.

"Kagome couldn't you have cleaned up before I arrived."

She took her mothers coat, hanging it up on the rack by the door.

"Yes mother, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, you're always sorry," she said.

She had an air about her. That let you know she was better than you. She scanned the room, her eyes landing on me. I didn't think she could look any more disgusted, but apparently, I was wrong. My eyes darted over to Kagome. She just stood there in the corner. Like a child that had been put on punishment.

"You." she sneered at me. "I see you've followed in your sisters' footsteps Kagome. Falling for the enemy. " She sighed. "Here I thought that you were the only child that had turned out right, but it seems like I couldn't be more wrong."

I stood up, walking over to Kagome's side. "From what I saw she runs her company just fine. She's my boss and nothing more. So, you don't have to treat her like that. She is kind and she does a damn good job running those companies. Anyone who can't see how amazing she is is a fool."

"How I speak to my child is none of your business you mutt."

"I won't allow you to come into her home and disrespect her any way that you please woman."

"You insolent dog! And you, you're allowing him to speak to your mother this way.

"I-"

"No matter." She said grabbing her coat. "Do not come home until you get rid of the mutt. Then maybe your father and I will forgive you."

She left slamming the door behind her.

"Kagome I-"

"No! Why couldn't you just be quiet Sesshomaru?!"

"Kagome I'm sorry."

She put her hands up. "Forget it Sesshomaru."

I could see the teas in her eyes. I looked away, I didn't like seeing her cry. I hated how it made me feel. I listened as she ran upstairs. I plopped down onto the couch. That was the second time I'd made things worse. I didn't like seeing her this way. So tame, so timid. She was so unrecognizable in a way. _Her fire had gone._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: _"Welcome back."_

* * *

It had been an entire week and she had yet to go back to her usual self. She'd been sulking and moping about the house. She hadn't gone to work. Instead, she had me answering her work calls, emails. Picking up her mail and doing grocery runs, and cleaning. I and cleaning did not belong in the same sentence. I didn't even like to clean up after myself, but here I was doing it for this woman. In a week I'd gone a statistician, to assistant to the maid. I was at her beck and call. The part that bothered me, is that I didn't mind. I needed to think of something to cheer her up because her depression was starting to become contagious. I'd been sitting outside of her door like some lost pup. I sighed getting up, I opened her door and found her lying in bed.

"Higurashi?"

I heard what sounded like an inhuman groan come from under the mountain of pillows and blankets.

"You need to get out of bed," I said.

"I don't wanna!"

I groaned. "I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way."

I grabbed her by the ankles and yanked her out of the bed, and she landed on the floor with a loud thud. Her nightgown had been pulled up. Two perky mounds and delicious pink nipples stared back at me. I licked my lips, wondering what they would taste like. Unfortunately, the bottom half was covered up by a pair of silk panties. When did I get so comfortable thinking about her like this? Unfortunately, the moment had been ruined by her floundering around trying to cover herself up. I turned my head to the side, acting as if I saw nothing. I saw out of the corner of my eye, that she'd managed to cover herself up.

"W-what did you see?!"

I looked back at her. "Nothing." I lied.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You're telling me a half-naked woman was laying in front of you and you didn't look?"

"I've seen plenty of women. Women with much more assets." I said gesturing to my chest.

She blushed that blush I secretly loved to see. "Why you!"

She swung at me as she usually did. I grabbed her wrist, leaning backward. Pulling her on top of me, slipping my hand around her waist.

"Wouldn't this be considered sexual harassment of an employee Ms. Higurashi?"

She straddled me and banged on my chest. "You pulled me on top of you, you jerk!"

"Oh? I beg to differ. I'm laying on the floor and here you are. Dressed very inappropriately and straddling me."

We both looked at her sheer nightgown. That was hiked way too far up.

"You're such a pervert."

She got off of me. Scooting away.

I sat up crossing my legs. "That beauty mark on your chest is beautiful by the way."

She looked shocked and as red as a tomato. I stood on my feet, brushing my pants off.

"Be ready in an hour, we're going out."

I stepped out of her room, locking the door behind me. She screamed and threw something at the door.

I smiled. "You'll thank me later!"

****N****

I checked the clock, and almost an hour had passed. I was about to go upstairs and drag her down. Until I heard her footsteps.

"I'm ready."

I turned around and saw her. She wore a pair of raggedy old sweatpants a tank top, and a ratty pair of sneakers. Obviously, she thought I would give up if she came down here looking like that.

"Good, you're ready. Let's get going."

"The great Sesshomaru Taisho isn't embarrassed to be seen with me like this?"

I shrugged. "I'm not a Taisho anymore. You look great. Now let's go."

I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her towards the door. "Wait! I can't go outside like this."

"Well, that's too bad. You shouldn't have tried to be slick." I continued to pull her towards the door.

"Stop!"

I smiled at her. "We could stay inside if you'd like, but I'm not sure what might happen if I'm locked in here with you for one minute longer."

There was that blush again.

"Forget I said anything. Let's go."

"That's what I thought."

* * *

"This, I where you brought me?"

I resisted the urge to laugh. I watched as she stared outside of the car window in disbelief.

"Something wrong?"

"This is a WacDonalds drive-thru. You drove almost an hour for this?"

I drove up to the window, collecting the food. I pulled out heading down the street.

"Well, there wasn't one close to your house, and you should be careful Higurashi. You're starting to sound like the old me. Very stuck up. Besides this is just a pit stop."

She scoffed. "The old you? Wouldn't that imply that you've changed?"

"So I haven't? Not even in the slightest? That almost hurt my feelings."

She rolled her eyes. "What feelings?"

"Are humans always this emotional?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that I'm just-"

"Still trying to recover from the verbal lashing you mother gave you?"

She sighed. "I guess you could say that."

The rest of the drive was silent. Glancing over at her a few times. She looked so bored, so nonchalant. I wasn't used to her this way. Her usual perky self had been replaced by god knows what. Her hair was tangled and thrown in a low ponytail. We'd reached our destination. I parked the car, grabbing the food and closing the door behind me. I walked around to her side opening the car door for her. She sat there, her arms crossed just staring at me.

"I will carry you if I have to."

She sighed getting out. We walked side by side, down the pier silently, until we found a benched we liked. Close enough to the car, but far enough from everyone else. I sat down, patting the seat beside me. She plopped down.

"So, care to tell me why you brought me all the way to Hinode pier?"

"You needed to get out of the house. The fresh air will do you some good."

She stuffed her hand into the bag, pulling out some fries and popping them in her mouth. She grabbed my drink taking a sip.

"That's an indirect kiss you know."

She laughed. "Classic Sesshomaru."

"It's good to hear you laugh. It's been a while since I've heard it."

She raised her hands up stretching. "I haven't really been in the mood for laughing."

"You shouldn't let it bother you." She looked at me strangely. "What your mother said to you."

"I guess you're right. It's been like this since I was little. I should be used to it by now."

"You shouldn't have to be used to it. Sometimes you need to realize that you aren't the problem. Besides, from what I've heard you're the best of the Higurashi children."

She smiled at me. "Look at you, actually saying something nice and meaningful. I guess you really are changing."

I looked out at the water. "I have you to thank for that. If you ever tell anyone I have a soft side for you, I'll deny it."

That smile, the one I secretly loved to see. The Kagome that I'd come to know she'd managed to slip out. Even if it was just for a moment, but she'd disappeared just as quickly. She hung her head low, her hair falling around shoulders hiding her face.

I sighed. I put my arm around her shoulder. Pulling her close to me. Letting her rest her head on my chest.

"I understand how you feel. I know better than anyone. To not be good enough for them; live up to their outlandish expectations. No matter how hard you try. You'll never be good enough. You bend over backward for them. Giving them any and everything, but they will always want more. However, there are two types of people. Me, the one who gave up. Threw their life away and proved them right. Then, there's you. You continue to do better, despite what they say. All while managing to be a good person. Not many people could do that Higurashi. Someone with as much heart as you do. Shouldn't let someone like that get to you. You're better than that."

I could see her looking up at me out of the corner of my eye. She was teary-eyed, a slight blush gracing her cheeks. I turned my head looking down at her, wiping her tears away. She placed her hair in another pony-tail. Standing up she placed her hands on her hips.

"Sesshomaru."

"Higurashi?"

She looked at me, a small smile on her lips.

"It's time to go home. We've got to be at work bright and early tomorrow."

I nodded, standing as well.

"Welcome back."

"It's good to be back."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A long day

* * *

She had gotten up extra early that morning. I know this because she, unfortunately, woke me up as well. Perhaps, I had done too well of a job cheering her up. I glanced over to the clock on the wall. It was now five-thirty. She went out of her way to wake me at four in the morning to get ready. Now, she was in the kitchen dancing to the radio; which was way too loud, even for me; cooking breakfast. Well, I supposed it wasn't all too bad. Her hair was straightened, falling around her shoulders; that was new to me. I watched her hips sway to the rhythm of the music. Her skirt hiking up ever so slightly, with each sway. I pried my eyes away from her bottom half, as she turned around to place the plate of food in front of me. I liked this. Living with her, being with her. She was human and I enjoyed all of these things with her. I never thought I'd have such thoughts about anyone much less a human woman.

"I could have made something to eat you know," I said.

She looked at me strangely. "You? Cook? I'd prefer my house not to be burned down thank you very much." She'd said matter of factly.

I snorted. "Who do you think was making you all of that food during your sulking spell last week?"

Her eyes went wide. "That was you? I just assumed you just ordered that food. How was I supposed to know you could cook? How was a supposed to know you were a capable housewife?"

I rolled my eyes. "I am no five-star chef but, the simple things I can do. Remember I am capable; I just chose not to. Besides, when you're a Taisho you spend much more time with the staff than you do with your actual parents. The chef at the time showed me a few things."

My eyes traveled up to her face. "You're staring Higurashi. I know that I am a handsome man, but with all of that staring you're going to make me blush."

She tilted her head slightly to the side.

Her eyes held a slight sadness to them, but only for a moment.

"Why do you do that?"

I raised a perfectly arched brow. "Do what?"

"Act as if you are so terrible. You should let people see this side of you. It's a good look for you Taisho."

"Taisho? I thought the last name thing was my shtick?"

She laughed; music to my ears. I watched her readjust her skirt. I felt like an adolescent boy having his first crush. I swallowed my food.

"So, why on the Gods green earth would you think it was alright to wake me up this early? You interrupted my beauty sleep."

She sighed. "Just like that, you're back to the old you."

I adjusted my cufflinks, giving her a fanged smile. "Old habits die hard."

"More like you can't teach an old dog new tricks. Anyway, we'll be visiting another company of mine today, and this one a little further away. So, we'll need to leave early to make it there on time."

She looked at her watch. "We leave in five minutes. So eat faster."

"I do not want to rush."

"Then you don't eat."

She grabbed me by my tie and pulled me towards the door. Stopping abruptly turning around, no doubt to lecture me in the little time she had left. Causing her to bump into my chest. I had to grab her to stop her from falling over. She was such a clumsy woman. She looked up at me. Eyes wide and cheeks were redder than usual. I leaned over, towering over her small form. Taking her expression in. Her thick lashes surrounded brown eyes. Her full lips slightly parted; breathing shallow. I could hear her heart thudding wildly in her chest.

"We have to stop meeting like this Higurashi," I whispered.

She sucked in a sharp breath. Placing her hands on my chest, pushing hard. Her hands flew to her hips.

"I am your boss! That is total sexual harassment."

I shoved my hands into my pockets. "We're not in the workplace."

She rolled her eyes, grabbing her car keys off the side table. "Stop trying to flirt your way into my pants Sesshomaru. I'm not as easy as the rest of the women you have dealt with."

_No, no you are not. _I said to myself. A smirk spreading across my lips.

* * *

"I could have driven us," I said.

"Yes. Yes, you could have, but I wanted to so I'm driving. I do things on my own all the time"

"Listen to you, Ms. Independant."

"You know if you put as much effort in with other people like you do with me. People might actually like you."

"I don't care what other people think about me. I haven't for a very long time."

She squinted out at the dark road. "You should. You're more decent than you let on. I don't know why you try to hide it."

"When you're kind and giving, people begin to expect things of you. You're supposed to be good, to always put others before yourself. I'm not about that. You're never allowed to be free."

"I see. So, if you're free al the time no one will expect anything else?"

I nodded. "Exactly."

Several minutes of silence passed until she had spoken again.

"But still who doesn't want to be liked?"

_I knew she wouldn't let this go._

I picked up on the faint scent of melancholy. "You helped me. I just want to return the favor."

"You've been helping me since the first day I met you Higurashi."

She smiled. "True."

"Besides, women seem to like me just fine."

"Correction, women lust after you."

"Does that mean you lust after me Higurashi?"

She sighed. "Ever time I chip away at a wall, you just put up another one don't you?"

I looked over at her. "I guess that means you'll just have to do a better job at fixing me."

She pressed her foot on the pedal. "I guess I will."

She sped down the dirt road onto the expressway. There were only a few other cars out here with us. Which she took advantage of. Going from forty-five to almost a hundred miles per hour. She sped and swerved past cars. Earning much-deserved road rage from the other drivers. I looked over at her, a mischievous look in her eyes. If running companies didn't work out for her she could go do her true calling; driving NASCAR. She kept on like that on for about two hours. Slowing down once we'd reached the city. In about thirty or so minutes, she had pulled into a parking lot in front of a tall building.

I turned to her. "So, would you mind telling me what we're doing here?"

She pulled the keys from the ignition. "Well, we here to meet someone." She averted her gaze. "About another potential merger."

I looked at her long and hard. She began to fidget under my gaze. "Who?"

"We should get going. Don't want to be late."

She turned away from me reaching for the car door. I grabbed her forearm.

"Who?" I asked again.

She pulled her hand away from me, flipping her hair over your shoulder.

"Inuyasha," she said nonchalantly.

I looked at her as if she was crazy. "Have you lost your mind? What makes you think I would ever want to be around that Idiot?"

"That _idiot_ does a bang-up job when it comes to his job, which is why our first merger was a success. Besides, it'll be a chance for you to show him well of you are."

"Well off? I live with you and I work under you. For a skimp paycheck, I might add."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you make more than most people do in a year."

I scoffed. "I've spent more than that in one day."

"I do not doubt that. He doesn't have to know everything. Just that you're finally being mature. So, for the love of the Gods. Please, act like an adult Sesshomaru."

" Why should I?"

"I dunno. I'll owe you one." She said.

_I was going to regret this._

* * *

We'd been sitting in a conference room for the past thirty minutes. The half-breed was late. Kagome sat there, her hands folded in her lap. She looked so poised; not showing how annoyed she really was. Moments later, he strode in; a woman on his arm. His eyes widened slightly, once they'd set on me. He seated himself, along with the woman he'd brought along. I glanced over to the woman. She held a resemblance to Kagome

"Nice of you to finally show up Mr. Taisho, Kikyo."

The woman smiled. "Hey, kags." She'd said.

You could tell that the woman was a bit of a... ditz.

"I apologize for my lateness. Traffic was worse than I'd expected. However, Ms. Higurashi would you mind telling me what _he _is doing here?"

"This is my constitute. He attends all of my meetings with me. Just as my sister is always by your side; he is always by mine."

I held back a smirk as she defended me. The half-breed's eyes traveled back and forth between us both.

"So, you're telling me he actually works for you? As in he does an actual job? Like working?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes, yes he does and he is very good at what he does."

He sighed. "I see. So, shall we discuss a merger Ms. Higurashi?"

She nodded. I leaned back into the chair, preparing myself to not nod off mid-conversation. This was going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Confusion

* * *

Three agonizing hours, of back and forth between the two of them. Along with the occasional ping of the other Higurashi girl's phone. The meeting ended, only to be rescheduled and continued at another time. I sighed dragging my hand across my face. Higurashi had a few more things to discuss with the idiot that is my younger half brother. I managed to slip away to the bathroom. No that I actually needed to use it, but I just needed to get away from them for a little while. I would wait a while before running back to that bossy woman. I smiled to myself... that bossy woman. I had never met anyone like her. I heard the door open, but I continued to be lost in my own thoughts. Until I was rudely interrupted.

"Well, look at you; brother of mine. You finally got off your ass and started doing something for a change."

I didn't have to open my eyes to know who that annoying voice belonged to.

"Did I say you could speak to me, half-breed?"

"Hey, I'm just giving you a compliment. If only our father could see you know. How long has it been since you were thrown out of the family? You must really want back in if you're actually working for a change."

I glared at him; walking over and stopping directly in front of him. "I will never want back into your _family. _ I am perfectly fine with where I am now."

He scoffed. "Up the Higurashi girls ass, I presume?"

I shrugged. "It is a wonderful place to be. You should know. You've latched onto her sister and have yet to let go."

"I promise you she is just the flavor of the month. I might try out the other Higurashi just for fun."

My body had reacted to his words on its own. I'd grabbed him by the collar, slamming against the wall. His feet dangling inches above the floor. His eyes went wide before they returned to normal. His shocked expression was replaced with a smug one.

"What's this? Do you actually care for her?"

I leaned into him, a few inches away from his face. " You will not go near her." I snarled at him.

He grinned. "Well isn't this interesting. Father will be surprised about this.

I dropped him, adjusting my jacket; looking down at him one last time.

"I meant what I said Inuyasha. If you or your father go near her. Both of you will regret doing so. I promise you that."

I walked out slamming the door harder than I should of. Earning me a few odd stares from people around me. One of which belonged to Higurashi herself.

She walked up to me. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine." I grabbed her hand. "Let's go," I said pulling her away.

* * *

I tried to keep my focus on the road, but I could feel her staring at me. She wasn't even trying to hide it. I sighed, I knew I wouldn't be able to ignore her for long.

"Can I help you Higurashi?

"Are you going to tell me why you were so angry earlier?"

"No."

She sat up straight. "And why the hell, not You drag me out of there and took my car keys, without explanation."

"Because I am allowed to have my own secrets Higurashi."

"I thought we were friends.

I stopped at the red light; looking her in the eyes. "I am not your friend Higurashi."

I said turning back to the road. _I wish to be much more than friends with you, but how do I want to go is the questions._

She sunk back into her chair, crossing her arms. "Fine! I was just trying to make sure you were okay." She mumbled.

I could feel her anger radiating off of her. I sighed inwardly, she could be a child at times too. No doubt this was about the comment I had made about not being her friend. I sighed, we were pulling into the driveway. Not soon after I had parked the care, she had stormed out of the car and into the house. I followed in after her, trying to explain to her exactly what it is that I had meant. Unfortunately, I was greeted by the sound of her bedroom door slamming. She spent the next three hours stomping around the house.

I shoveled another spoonful of cereal into my mouth. "How long are you going to be angry with me?

She closed the fridge; glaring at me. "Oh, I'm sorry. Why are you speaking to me? It is not like we're friends or anything."

I sighed. "Such an angry woman."

She turned to me; hands on her hips. "Such an insolent dog!"

"Insolent? You sound like your mother," I said wiping my mouth.

Her eyes went wide; her face turning red from anger. I ducked as she threw a plate at me; cringing at the sound of it shattering into pieces.

"For your information, I will not be cleaning that up."

She threw another and another. I dodged each of them with ease. Her anger was growing more and more each time she missed.

"I don't understand why you can't ever just be a decent person!"

She gave up on throwing plates. Charging at me with her fists balled up. I sighed growing tired of her tantrum. Was this what it was like dealing with me? I grabbed her arms pinning them against the wall. She tried l kicking me, but I caught her leg by the thigh. This... was a very compromising position. Her thin nightgown made the situation worse.

"Let me go!"

"Are you finished?" I asked.

"You compared me to my mother, are you crazy? First, you say I'm not your friend, which basically makes me nothing to you. Now this comment about my mom. It's like you want me to hit you."

"Hn. Alright. I apologize for that. As well as what I had said earlier. I fraised it wrong."

I released her hands and her thigh. Silently missing the way her skin felt in my hand.

"Did what I said earlier really bother you that much Higurashi?"

"Yes. Yes, it did. I've helped you a lot. The least you could do is call me your friend Sesshomaru. Friends do things for each other. If I wasn't your friend, that means you were just using me, and what everyone has said about you is true. About you being an asshole I mean, and I would hate to think that they were right." she huffed, folding her arms at the end of her rant.

"Is that all I am to you Higurashi? Your friend."

Her hands fell to her sides. Her head tilting slightly to the side. I took her in at that moment. Her messy midnight locks spilled over her shoulder. The light tint in her cheeks that lingered behind. Chocolate orbs that were wide with confusion. Plumps lips slightly parted.

"Well, yeah. I'd like to think we were friends. Good ones at that."

God, this woman could be dense at times. "I see. Goodnight to you then. I'll see you in the morning."

I walked away leaving the confused woman behind me. Traipsing up to my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I had found myself laying in bed for the past few hours; just staring at the ceiling. Now, I was the one who was confused. Why was I feeling like this? Was this what they called imprinting? Was it because she showed me kindness when no one else would? I was not someone who did things for others, cared about their feelings. I did not defend the honor of others. I was Sesshomaru Taisho... no. I wasn't I Taisho anymore. I was different, and things were changing and I wasn't sure if I wanted them to.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Stranged

* * *

Sesshomaru was acting very strange this morning. He just sat there, eating his cereal and quietly reading the paper. He was never quiet and the man didn't read unless there was some sort of payment involved. I looked at him as I sipped my coffee. My eyes glancing down at my watch. We still had an hour and thirty minutes before we had to be in at the office. I don't think that I could sit here in this awkward silence any longer. It was going to drive me mad.

"Sesshomaru."

"Hn," he replied, without looking up.

"You're very quiet this morning. That is a first."

"I'm reading the paper, Ms. Higurashi."

I set the cup down and made my way around the table; stopping in front of him.

"Is there something that I can do for you, Ms. Higurashi?"

I crossed my arms. "Why are you behaving like this?"

He sighed. "I just have a few things on my mind, at the moment."

"Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"Yes, actually there is. I have a bit of money saved up, and I need to put it to good use before I blow it on something I do not need. So, I need your help in finding an apartment. This would be my first time doing something like this."

I blinked a few times. Processing what he had just said.

"You want to leave?"

"It's time. Wouldn't you say?."

"Is this because I threw the plates at you Yesterday?"

"It is nothing that you have done. Well, I can not stay here forever and I feel as though you've given me the tools to live on my own. In my time living here with you, I've cooked, cleaned, done laundry. I have a job for christ's sake. That is more than I have done in my entire life. You've done the impossible, and I am grateful for that. A word I never that I would have used."

"Oh, well alright. I can help you that."

He nodded and went back to eating his cereal.

I went back to my side of the table. I guess I had just gotten used to having him around. I sighed. I guess it was only a matter of time before he left. It makes sense. He is a grown man... sort of. It makes sense that he would eventually want to live on his own. Even though I would miss his company.

* * *

We'd been in the all-day, and it was almost time to go. Still, nothing out of the ordinary. He was acting so... professional. It was strange. He even ignored the horde of women that crowed him. He just sat there quietly doing his work. It was starting to tick me off. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so strange all of a sudden? That was it, I'd had it. I closed my laptop and marched right over to his desk.

"Well, out with it. What is it?"

He looked at me strangely. "Is it your time of the month? You've been awfully moody lately."

I rolled my eyes. "

"Don't do that. Don't be a jerk, and you're the one who's acting a sort of way," I said.

He quirked a brow. "Yeah? How so?"

"First you want to move out. Then I catch you reading the paper, and you're quiet. The only time you're quiet is when you're eating, and you never read."

I put his hands behind his head. "Is it wrong for a man to want to live on his own?"

I scoffed. "A man? "I crossed my arms. "I think you meant to say, child. You can't live on your own. You need me."

He leaned onto his desk. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you didn't want me to go Higurashi."

"I didn't say that."

"I never said that you did."

"Well, we have a deal. So you just can not just up and leave."

He smirked at me. "Our deal does not require that I live with you woman."

I huffed. "Fine, leave."

I walked back to my desk, sitting in my chair; turning away from him.

* * *

I watched her walk back to her desk. Her hips swaying with each step. I admit that I'd clung to her because I desperately needed help at the time, but now I wasn't so sure why I was holding on. Or, why I had done so for so long. As much as I hate to admit it, I've grown accustomed to the working-class life. Cooking, cleaning, etcetera. I had done it all. There was no reason for me to hold on to her any longer. Living with her, having dinner with her; driving to and from work. As if we were in some kind of relationship. I found myself standing up for her on more than one occasion. I didn't do that for anyone, much less a woman; but she clearly wasn't just some woman. I wasn't in love with her, but there was something there. Something that grew more each day that I spent with her. Did I want her for her? Or, did I just want to taste her flesh? I groaned, I just had to get away from her; so that I would never need to find out. If I did have feelings for her and confess; I would be taking the risk of being rejected. If it was just her body I desired and went after it, she would hate me. Either way, I would lose her, and I did not want that. So, the only solution was to keep my distance from her, as much as I possibly could.

I cleared my throat. "It's almost time to go. You said something helping me with apartment hunting earlier."

She spun her chair around, a pout on her lips. She rolled her eyes waving me over, and like some little dog. I strolled over to her. She opened her laptop, tapping away at the key. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She was always so focused; oblivious to anything else around her. I breathed in her scent. It made my hairs stand on end. I ran my tongue over my fangs, inching closer and closer to her.

"This is it. This is the one."

I snapped out of my thought, looking at the computer screen.

"What exactly am I looking at?"

"This is your apartment."

"Why this one?"

"Well, it's in your price range and I know what that is because I sign your checks. It close to shopping areas, bars, and other necessities someone like you would want."

"People like me?"

"Yeah, when you were always in the papers. You were in things like strip clubs and whatnot." She trailed off.

I held back a smile. "I see. Well, it's perfect. How soon can I move in?"

"As soon as you put down the down payment on it. It'll be yours."

She stood holding out her hand to me. "It's been nice Mt. Taisho."

I gladly took it. "I'm moving out. Not dying Higurashi."

She smiled. "Of course not. I guess I'll see you bright and early on Monday morning."

I nodded, walking out of her office. This was for the best.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Reckless

* * *

Moving in wasn't too difficult. I didn't have much when I'd met Higurashi anyway. Packed the clothes and shoes that I brought with me. As well as the few that I bought. Piled them into my car and was on my way. Our goodbye... it was an awkward one. It didn't sit right with me, but I didn't expect anything different. I sighed; she picked one hell of an apartment though. 3 bedrooms and one bath. I'm sure I could use the extra room space for something else. The kitchen and bathroom had well enough space It was on the eighth floor; a great view. Dark chestnut floors, that matched the door frames. That held black sliding doors. Cream walls that held Wide brown panoramic windows. It felt very open but still comfortable. I'd say I did a good job moving the furniture in and the arrangement of it all. Look at me, doing manual labor; for free at that, and I didn't even call for help not once. That is a gold star in my book. I sat down on the couch, listening to the sound of my own blood rushing through my veins. What a way to spend the weekend.

"Well, this is boring."

I sighed rubbing my eyes. I was feeling a little groggy.

"Some coffee wouldn't hurt. Going into the kitchen, I stopped in front of the coffee maker. This was one that was completely different from the one Higurashi had. By different, I meant very inexpensive, and too many buttons that I didn't know how to use. Someone with sense would have kept the manual.

"It's fine. How hard could it be?"

After twenty minutes of messing with the thing and I could figure it out. I didn't even know where the coffee was supposed to go. I sighed; putting my pride aside, pulling out my phone.

"Yes, hello. I need your help. Could you come over?"

* * *

I had found myself knocking on Sango's door at nine in the morning; hoping she was home. I didn't call ahead because knowing Sango she would have said no. The door creaked open; a grumpy woman staring back at me.

She groaned. "Kagome. Do you know what time it is?"

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I need some and advice. You wouldn't turn me away after I came all the way here, would you? Would you do that to your best friend?"

I tried my best to lay the puppy dog eyes on here.

She stepped aside. "Fine. Hurry up and come in."

I went in going straight to her couch. She did the same, laying on my lap.

"So, what do I owe this very early visit?"

"You remember Sesshomaru right?"

"The man-child? Yeah, how could I? What of him?"

"He moved out yesterday," I told her.

"Great. So what exactly is the issue?"

"I kind of miss having him around," I admitted sheepishly.

She sighed. "Kagome. YOu have to stop getting attached to people so easily. Since we were kids you've had a habit of picking up broken things and fixing them. When you do manage to fix them and it's time to let them go, that lonely feeling you try to ignore finds its way back. We've had this discussion too many times Kagome. You have to realize that doing this only hurting you."

I bit my lip. I wanted advice, not a lecture on the bad habits that I needed to shake.

"I can't help it. Growing up a Higurashi is a lonely life. You don't know who wants to be with you for you, or because they want something from you. You're the only person I've met that actually wanted to be my friend. I guess I'm wondering if our '_friendship' _had an expiration date. Ugh, I'm sorry to bother you with something so stupid."

"It's not stupid. It matters to you, but you have to realize that not everyone has the same heart as you Kagome. Maybe this is another lesson that you needed to learn. How did he do it? Tell you that he wanted to move out I mean."

"Something about that I had helped him be able to take care of himself, and that he didn't need to impose anymore," I explained

A few moments of silence had passed. I looked down, making sure she hadn't fallen sleep on me. Instead, I found her looking at me strangely.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't like him do you?"

"Of course I like him. He's my friend. Even though there are times when I want to pummel him into the ground."

"No. Kagome, I mean do you like, like him?"

I stood up quickly, causing her to fall onto the floor. "I do not have feelings for him Sango."

She got up, rubbing her arm. "You seem very defensive for someone who is supposed to be telling the truth."

Before I could open my mouth and give her a piece of my mind, my phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, alright I'll be right over."

She smiled at me. "Was that your boyfriend calling?

I rolled my eyes. "Bye Sango," I said running out her front door.

"You didn't say no!" she called behind me.

* * *

My doorbell rang about twenty minutes later. I opened the door, and she barged right in.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

She spun around her chest heaving. Her face flushed. Probably from running up the stairs. Did she really rush all the way over here?

"Did you run up here?"

She huffed. "Yeah, the elevator was taking too long. So what is it? What do you need my help with?"

I cleared my throat. "I couldn't figure out how to work the coffee machine."

Her shoulders dropped. "The coffee machine? Is that a joke? Here I am thinking you were in some kind of trouble."

"I am. I'm in need of coffee and I can't make it work. I would call that a problem."

She put her hands on her hips "I thought you were a man who was capable of being on his own."

"What I said still stands. Someone once told me accepting help from someone is nothing to be ashamed of, and right now I need some help."

She smiled. "I think you just missed me."

I shoved my hands into my pocket. "Well, you came running. Who's to say you didn't miss me."

She shrugged. "I guess I did. Maybe I just missed my friend," she said avoiding my eyes.

I sighed. There was that word again; friend. I watched as she looked around.

"I like what you've done with the place. Very homey. Not douchebaggy at all, which is progress for you." She said laughing.

I just watched her, not wanting to take my eyes off of her. I could watch her all day, as much as it bothered me to think about it. He thick tresses, I wanted to run my fingers through them. Her lips... I wanted to tase them.

She smiled. "You're awfully quiet what is it?"

"You wouldn't even date my brother would you?"

Her face fell. "Sesshomaru, that is disgusting. I would rather chew glass."

"Great. That is all I needed to hear."

I grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close to me. Smashing my lips onto her own. Suckling her bottom lip, gripping fistfuls of her hair gently. Tasting each and every crevice in her mouth that she had to offer. She held onto my arms, leaning into me. Soft moans slipping past her lips. It only riled me up more. I wasn't sure how long we continued on like that, but I didn't want it to end. However, I knew that was wishful thinking. I slowly pulled away, looking at her. Her eyes lidded, as her hazy eyes looked through thick lashes. Her bruised lips slightly parted. A heavy blush on her cheeks. Her breathing was heavy. I stroked her cheek with my thumb. I wanted her to say something; anything. I pulled away fully. I looked at her as she regained her composure. She blinked a few times. No doubt trying to process what just happened. She looked at me. I could see the shock in her eyes. I took a step towards her and she took one back.

"Kagome-"

"I'm sorry I have to go."

I watched her turn tail and run right out the front door. Shit, what had I done?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Beyond repair?**

* * *

I ran straight out of his apartment. Oh my God, what just happened? What did I just do? Why did I let that happen? He kissed me and I kissed him back. I stepped into the elevator, letting out a deep long sigh. I brought my hands to my lips, touching them. I enjoyed what had just happened, but he was my friend and that's what I called him. I swore to sango that he was just a friend. All of this was so confusing. Was Sango right? Did I have feelings for Sesshomaru? The ding of the elevator pulled me from my thoughts. I hurried out of the building and into my car. I just sat back and did nothing. I was still trying to make sense of it all. I enjoyed that kiss and Imean I really enjoyed it, and I wanted more. Who knows what would have happened if he didn't pull away from me at that last second. Oh God, what did I just do? I banged my head against the steering wheel. Then a thought crossed my mind. Was I just another woman to him? Ugh. Of course, I was. He was Sesshomaru Taisho. I sighed. I don't even know why I was thinking about it this hard. It happened, whatever. I just needed to put it behind me. Act as if it never happened, and hopefully, he will to. I started my car and drove off. Dreading going to work Monday morning.

* * *

I sat at my desk. I had gotten in extra early on Monday morning. I checked my watch. Sesshomaru would be here soon, and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a bit nervous. About his coming in. Knowing him he would try and talk about things once he'd gotten here. I got started on my work and tried to push the situation with Sesshomaru out of my mind. I tapped away on my keys. Updating spreadsheets, typing up reports and answering emails. I was so deep in my work that I hadn't even realized when he had walked into the room and was standing right in front of me.

"Goodmorning." I heard him say.

I jumped. "Oh, Sesshomaru, good morning. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?" He asked, walking over to his desk.

The tension between was so thick and this conversation was so awkward.

"I'm alright."

"Kagome look, about what had happened at my place. I'm sorry that was a mistake, and I should not have gone there. I was just being reckless."

_Mistake_. The word rang in my ears.

"Don't worry about."

I went back to my computer. Trying to pretend that what he said didn't bother me. Kissing me was a mistake. Whatever. I shouldn't even be letting it bother me so much. Turns out I wasn't another girl under his belt. I hadn't even made it that far. I had only been granted the title of _mistake._

* * *

I looked over at her from time to time. I could smell the anger overpowering her usual scent. Perhaps I should not have used the word mistake. Is that why she was upset or was there more to it? I stood, straightening my blazer; going over to her desk.

"I checked the calendar. Apparently there's a conference Nagasaki that we'll have to attend in two days."

"I know that Mr. Taisho."

There was a chill in the way that she spoke. She was pissed and I wanted to know why. I sat on the edge of her desk.

"Up." she practically ordered, and I listened. I wasn't trying to make her any angrier than she already was.

"Is there something wrong Kagome?"

"Ms. Higurashi." She corrected. "No. There's nothing wrong." she'd said.

A blatant lie.

"_Ms. Higurashi. _I don't think that is the case-"

"Mr. Taisho please go back to your desk. We are here to work. Not to talk."

I sighed. I had made things worse apparently. I went back to my desk and did my work. I couldn't stop myself from looking at her. She was beautiful and wanted to kiss her again, but I had to restrain myself. Not only was she angry but I had already told her that what I'd done was a mistake. Doing something like kissing her again would only further complicate things more. We spent the next couple of hours in awkward silence. She left the office only a few times, for meetings and what. I know I had made her angry but her not speaking to me was beginning to bother me. I locked her office door and went back over to her.

"Okay, Kagome stop this. What's going on? Why are you behaving like this?"

She looked up at me, practically slamming her laptop shut. She stood walking over to me, her hands on her hips; neck stuck out. She was in full Kagome mode.

"Oh me? I'm the one who is behaving a sort of way!?"

"Okay, I think you should keep your voice down. People can't see in here but I'm positive that their ears still work."

She slapped my chest. "Do not tell me what to do. This is my office., and I will be as loud as I want."

I sighed. "Okay fine. Now can you tell me what's wrong? You're obviously angry about something."

Her lips pressed together in a tight line, and she huffed. Her anger disappeared from her scent and was replaced with heavy melancholy. Her hands fell from her hips.

"It's nothing. It doesn't matter. You can go home early today. You've finished your work anyway."

"Kagome-"

She put her hand up. "Sesshomaru, please. Not right now okay. Just go."

"Alright."

I gathered my things and headed out. Every time I tried to fix it. I just made a bigger mess of things. It felt like I'd reuined things beyond repair.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Hide/Hideaway

* * *

I was in another sulking spell. This time I was in Sango's bed instead of my own. I looked around her room. As neat as ever. Not a single thing out of place. It was sleek modern; the best room in the entire apartment. The rain was pouring and this dark room set the mood. It only added to my depressing state. I had no choice but to deal with it because I didn't want to be alone right now. I'd been here since this morning, I was doing my best to avoid Sesshomaru; which is why I decided not to go into work today. I wouldn't be able to hide out for long, but I had to try. Seeing as the conference in Nagasaki was tomorrow, my avoid the dog plan would be coming to an end soon. Great; hours on a private plane with him. Then we'd be sleeping in conjoining rooms. I groaned rolling over onto my face. Maybe I should just suffocate myself. Then all of my problems would be solved. I felt the other side of the bed sink in. I turned my head seeing Sango giving me one of her signature staredowns. She always knew how to break me.

I sighed. "Sango please don't look at me like that. It's not fair. I'm already weak." I whined.

She shrugged. "I wouldn't have to if you told me what was wrong. It's clearly serious. I have never seen you in such a funk before."

I sat up. "Fine. If I tell you what's wrong. You just have to promise not to say I told you so and promise not to judge me."

"I'll be nice I swear." She held her hand over her heart." Cross my heart and hope to die." She laid on her side. "So spill it. What happened?"

"Okay so, that day I ran off in a hurry was because I went to Sesshomaru."

She snorted. "Obviously."

I flicked her arm and she laughed. "I'm sorry, go on."

"I left in such a hurry because he said it was an emergency, but when I got there it was the most ridiculous thing that he needed help with. He couldn't get his coffee machine to work."

She laughed out loud. "What did you expect? It's Sesshomaru. The person you had to teach to do laundry and basic human decency and pretty much every other simple thing in the world. It's kind of obvious he isn't so good at the simple things. To him, it probably really was an emergency. The idiot."

"Yeah, you're right but that's not the crazy part. We were in his kitchen talking and he had this strange look on his face. Then out of the blue, he asked me If I would ever date his brother."

"Disgusting." she chimed in.

"My thoughts exactly, but of course I said no _'that I would rather chew glass.'_, harsh as it may sound. This is Inuyasha we're talking about. But after I had said that, he said something about 'that's what he wanted to hear.' Then... he kissed me, and I might have kissed him back. Then when he saw me at work, he said that kissing me was a mistake and that he should have never done it in the first place."

I could see the shock plastered all over her face. She sat up slowly, taking a deep breath.

"Sango can you say something; please.

"I'm trying to find the right words. But it's hard because I'm also not trying to break the promise you just made me make."

I sighed. "It's fine, forget it. Let me hear it."

"Remember you said that. Kagome, I love you but come on. Sesshomaru Taisho of all people? Japan's most problematic playboy. There are plenty of other guys out there that would be way better for you. Not some spoiled entitled man child."

I wrung my hands. "He is not that bad Sango."

"Don't make excuses for him Kagome. You are too good for him. I warned you; to leave him alone, to let him go. Now look, you've gone and caught feelings for him. He's a dick Kagome. He's a playboy who uses people and he will only end up hurting you. You have heard what people have said about him. I know you can't trust word of mouth, but there are too many mouths saying he same thing. He isn't good Kagome. Especially not for you. You're too good; too pure. So please, cut him loose before you fall so hard you can't get out."

I avoided her gaze. Was she right about him? It's true that was his reputation... _was. _ I had spent so much time with him. He had progressed so much, but then again he just pulled that stunt in his apartment

"What if he could change?."

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're starting to sound like Kikyo. The other Taisho boy already has her wrapped around his little finger. Don't let Sesshomaru do the same to you; okay?"

I gnawed on my lip thinking about what she had said.

I heard her sigh. "I have to go to work now. I'll see you when I get back."

She kissed my forehead and left. Well, that didn't make me feel better at all.

* * *

I locked her office door behind me. She didn't come into work today. No doubt she was avoiding me. I couldn't blame her, but still, it bothered me. Her not being there. Living alone was enough. I couldn't stand her absence at work too. She was probably thinking that I just made a past at her like I"ve done with the rest of the women. I went out into the parking lot, running to my car; trying to escape the heavy downpour of the rain. I gripped my steering wheel a little too hard. I had bent it. I let out a frustrated groan, leaning back into the chair. What happened between us in my kitchen played over and over in my mind. The way she leaned into me. She smelled so good and her lips were so soft... and the noises she made. The way her skin felt under my palms. She was intoxicating. A few months ago if anyone would have told me I'd be fawning over a human woman like this I would have laughed... I guess nothing is impossible. Despite how much I had enjoyed what had happened. I hated the fact that I had made her uncomfortable enough to want to hide from me. Not only had I made her uncomfortable, but I had hurt her feelings on top of it. Telling her that kissing her was a mistake. I was never good at using my words. Except when it came to pissing people off apparently. I had to fix this. She was going to be stuck with me for the next couple of days. I would fix this mess then. She can't hide from me forever.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Hopefully

* * *

I checked my watch. It read _10:45 A.M_. It was almost time to board the jet, but Higurashi was nowhere in sight. We had to leave by eleven. Would she go as far as to not show up today just to stay away from me? No, she wouldn't be that childish. That was more my department. Moments later a car pulled into the hanger. She came stumbling out, carryon on her arm; she was dressed casually in slightly loose-fitting clothes, but still business appropriate attire. Her hair was up in a messy bun though. not her usual tight neat one. I knew that look on her face. It reminded me of when she was last in a mood about her mother.

"I'm so sorry I overslept."

She made eye contact with me for a brief second, before looking off into another direction. I gestured toward the stairs.

"Ladies first," I said.

She hurried up the stairs into the craft. Good. Now she had nowhere to run. Maybe we could actually talk this thing through. I followed after her setting my bag down by the seat opposite her. She'd set her bag down to, reclining in the chair. It seemed as though she was in her own world, once the jet had taken off. She looked so tired. I'd be lying if I said there was a part of me that didn't want to comfort her, but she didn't want me to touch her. The cold shoulder she was giving me was proof of that.

"How are you doing Higurashi?"

She jumped slightly. "I'm fine," she mumbled.

I sighed. "You know, you're a terrible liar."

She turned her head, looking out of the window.

"You can't ignore me forever."

"I'm just tired is all."

"Well, you're speaking to me more and more each time. So, that's some progress at least."

"Hn."

She hit me with my own line. Was she really trying to keep our conversations to a minimum, or was she really exhausted?

"Kagome look-"

"Sesshomaru I'm really tired. Can we talk about whatever this is later please?"

I sighed, leaning back into the chair. Letting her be for now, but this wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

* * *

I felt something shoving my shoulder. I yawned opening my eyes, seeing Sesshomaru standing above me.

"Come on Higurashi. The plane landed ten minutes ago. The cars arrived, we have to get going if we want to make the check-in time."

I nodded slowly, still a bit groggy. I stood up a little too quickly almost falling over. Landing on Sesshomaru's chest instead. I quickly stood, turning away from him. Trying to hide the blush on my face.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"No problem." He'd said.

I didn't need to see his face to know that he was smiling.

I cleared my throat, grabbing my bag. "Let's go."

"Let's. Besides, you can hide your blush better in the car."

I turned my nose up at him, walking away and out of the jet practically running into the car. We had been in the car for a total of ten minutes, and he'd spent all of it being smug. Poking at fun at how easy it was to make me blush. As if we weren't still having a fight.

"I see your face has turned back to normal."

I folded my arms. "Jerk."

"Are you back to hating me again?"

"I never said I hated you Sesshomaru."

As if on cue the driver rolled up his window. Trying to avoid whatever was coming. I turned to him ready to give him a piece of my mind; my breath hitching in my throat the second my eyes landed on him. What was that look in his eyes? Why did he seem so hurt? I'm the only one who was hurt here. Wasn't I? I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He was looking me straight in the eyes. Searching for an answer that I couldn't give him. I shut my mouth, turning back to window sinking back into the seat. I heard his sigh. Fortunately for me, he didn't push to get a conversation out of me anymore. I doubted it would last for long though. The rest of the ride was quiet. Uncomfortable, but I was still grateful for the silence. If we started speaking again. I was afraid that he might start asking questions that I did not want to answer. I had been so lost in my own thoughts, that I didn't realize that we had reached the hotel. I got out of the car, showing our bags to the bellhop so he could load them onto the cart. At least Iw ould be able to hide in my room and sleep most of this trip away.

* * *

"Reservation for Higurashi, please."

The receptionist nodded, tapping away at her keyboard. She handed a keycard to both Sesshomaru and I. I stopped noticing that they both had the same number on them.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry but hold on. Why do we have the same number on our room keys."

She looked at me strangely. "To get into your room ma'am."

I shook my head. "There must be some kind of mixup. We are supposed to have separate rooms."

She checked her computer again. "I'm sorry ma'am but that is not what we have here."

I looked over at Sesshomaru. "Do you have any idea how this could have happened?"

He shrugged. "Don't look at me. I didn't do this one."

"Is there another room available?"

"I'm sorry but there isn't. We're fully booked."

I groaned. "Fine."

I walked over to the elevator; Sesshomaru in tow. We stepped in and I waited for the elevator doors to shut.

"If you had anything to do with this I will hit you."

"Anyone ever told you that you're abusive?"

"Oh please. I've never hit you hard enough to hurt you."

He snorted. "As if you really could."

I put my hands on my hips "Why you-"

"You can't ignore me forever Higurashi." He said cutting me off.

I turned away from him. "Sure I can."

The elevator doors dinged open.

"Now who's the childish one?" He said as he walked out.

What he said had caught me off guard. I exited the elevator, staying behind him. I had to admit I wasn't really helping the situation like this. Our bags were already here. Sesshomaru sat on the couch on the far side of the room.

"I'll sleep here. You take the bed." He said without looking at me.

The atmosphere in the room felt off. I went into the bathroom, for some alone time. It was where I did my best thinking.

Hopefully, we could resolve this later.

***N***

I couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. I'd already gotten out of the tub drained it; the whole nine yards. Now, I was just sitting here in a towel. I exhaled deeply; _god I was acting like a child. _ I stood up, walking over to the door I pushed it open and Sesshomaru wasn't even in the room. I ran my hand across my face. Was I overreacting?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Mke it clear

* * *

Kagome had gone into the bathroom, and I knew she wasn't going to come out any time soon. That woman was really hellbent on trying to avoid this inevitable conversation. So, now here I was alone at the hotel bar. Sulking over the women I wanted, who was ignoring me because I wanted her, but who I was pushing away; sort of. A year ago if someone would have told me I'd be pining after some human woman, with anger issues. I would have called them insane. I downed the shot, running my teeth over my fangs pouring myself another one. How long has it been since I've done this? Trying to drink my issues away like this.

"You're Sesshomaru Taisho right?"

I turned my head to the side. It was a woman. A water demoness to be exact. It had been quite some time since I had seen one of her kind. They are very rare. She was tall and slender with pale skin. Eyes that shimmered like the ocean. Her hair was as white as snow and hung down to the small of her back. The black dress she wore clung to her in a very flattering way. She wore very light makeup. Her kind didn't need it. She was a beautiful woman indeed. She was exactly the type of woman I would have gone for a few months ago. Looking at her now I didn't feel any attraction to her what so ever. The only thing I felt now was uncomfortable because this wasn't the woman I wanted to be speaking to. She leaned in closer to me, trying to close the distance between us.

"You're him."

"Depends on who is asking," I said looking away.

She smiled. "My name is Kireina. I am very pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Taisho."

She oozed sex appeal. Without trying at that. What a brazen woman. Being so bold in such a public place in the afternoon.

"Hn."

I downed another glass turning it over, standing and grabbing the bottle.

"Sorry but I must be going now."

She blinked at me, confusing swimming in her eyes. She had probably never been rejected in her life.

"Excuse me?"

"You have a nice day Kireina."

I made my way over to the elevator, pressing the button. I'd just turned down a woman who was throwing herself at me. Subtly but throwing herself at me none the less. I guess I really was changing. The ding of the elevator brought me out of my thoughts. I stepped in pressing the button for my floor, watching as the doors began to close. A familiar hand shoved itself in between the closing doors. My eyes narrowed as they opened again. I glared at him as he stepped into the elevator, a grin on his face. He pressed the button four floors above mine and stood next to me.

"Hello, _brother._"

"Halfbreed." I'd said.

"It was very rude of you to turn down my gift like that you know. I was being kind, giving her to you like that. I could have kept her to myself."

I nearly rolled my eyes. "Why are you even here?"

"The same reason why you are here. The conference. Father is here too."

_Just great. _I said to myself.

"I told him about our little meeting from before. He is looking forward to seeing you again, and hearing about how you're working for the competition."

The doors dinged and opened. I walked out, without looking back. I pooped the cork, taking a swig from the bottle and capping it back. I sighed as I walked down the hallway, digging in my pocket for the key card to the door. I opened the door, seeing Kagome sitting there. Our eyes locked and this time she didn't look away. At least not immediately. I stepped in closing the door behind me. She looked so beautiful just sitting there on the balcony. The sun added a certain glow to her skin. Her hair was all curly from her shower, and I could her scent from here. No matter what soap she used, it could never be covered up. I hid the bottle behind me, feeling ashamed that she knew I was day drinking like this. She stood walking over to me, giving me a small smile, reaching behind my back. She took the bottle from me setting it down on the dresser.

"Can we talk?"

"S-sure."

She sat on the bed, and I sat opposite her.

She sighed. "Let me start by saying I'm sorry. I've been acting very childishly these past few days. I guess I still have some growing up to do too. I was acting all weird and you didn't even know why. I should have just explained to you what was going on. Instead of behaving the way that I was. I shouldn't have been men to you or ignored you. I guess that whole thing had just caught me off guard."

"The kiss you mean."

She looked at the floor. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that to you. I just confused things. I made a -"

"Mistake." she finished for me.

I could smell a slight tinge of melancholy mixing in with her scent. Why was she sad? I looked at her for a few moments, until it clicked. My eyes went wide. Was she angry because I'd said it was a mistake? Did she... like the kiss?"

"Kagome I-"

She shook her head. "It's fine don't worry about it. No more talking about the past. Or about the stupid kiss, or what had happened. We can let bygones be bygones. Deal?" She asked holding out her hand to me.

I took it, pulling her closer. "I don't think I can do that Higurashi."

"What? Why not? We just did the whole apology thing."

"I lied. That kiss was far from a mistake Kagome."

Her brows furrowed. "Now I'm confused."

I took her chin between my fingers.

"Let me make it clear for you then."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Freinds

* * *

I sat on the balcony, soaking up the sun. I breathed in the salty air. I guess this room wasn't so bad after all. It had a beautiful view and got a lot of sunlight; could be worse. I kicked my feet up looking off into the direction of the beach.

_I wonder when he'd be back._

I sat up, hearing the door unlock. I watched him walk through the door. He seemed sort of surprised when he had seen me. I noticed a bottle in his hand, and he'd noticed that I saw it. He hid it behind his back. Like a child who had gotten caught doing something, they weren't supposed to. His skin that was usually pale had a bit of color to it. We were just there, looking at one another. I huffed and stood on my feet. Walking over to him, I took the bottle from him and set it down on the dresser.

I looked up at him. "Can we talk?"

"S-sure."

He was probably surprised that I wanted to speak to him. Probably because I've been ignoring him this whole time.

I sighed. "Let me start by saying I'm sorry. I've been acting very childishly these past few days. I guess I still have some growing up to do too. I was acting all weird and you didn't even know why. I should have just explained to you what was going on. Instead of behaving the way that I was. I shouldn't have been men to you or ignored you. I guess that whole thing had just caught me off guard."

"The kiss you mean."

I avoided his gaze. "Yeah," I said.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have done that to you. I just confused things. I made a -"

"Mistake." I'd said.

I bit the inside of my cheek. There was that stupid word again. I played with my thumbs as I reminded myself that this was the time to apologize for acting like a brat. Not to argue some more. I just wanted my friend back, and I felt like this awkward apology wasn't doing much.

"Kagome I-"

I shook my head cutting him off. "It's fine don't worry about it. No more talking about the past. Or about the stupid kiss, or what had happened. We can let bygones be bygones and just go back to normal. We can be us again. Deal?" She asked holding out her hand to me.

He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me closer to him. I felt my breath hitch in my throat as he looked me dead in the eyes.

"I don't think I can do that Higurashi."

"What? Why not? We just did the whole apology thing."

"I lied. That kiss was far from a mistake Kagome."

"Now I'm confused."

He took my chin in his hand.

"Let me make it clear for you then."

His eyes were closed and he was inching closer to me.

_What the hell?_

I put my hand up stopping his lips. I shot up to my feet, my hands flying to my hips

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Trying to explain things," he said nonchalantly.

"By kissing me again!? Isn't that what got us into this mess the first time? It's not okay to play with people Sesshomaru. We are not toys and you can't just play with us whenever you feel like. If you feel like making another _mistake, _go find another woman to make it with. God, I thought you were better than that, but I guess I was wrong."

He put his hands up. "Kagome you have this all wrong."

"All wrong? How could I possibly have this all wrong? It seems like you think I'm going to sit here and-"

"I have feelings for you."

I just stood there looking at him as if he was crazy. I wasn't sure if I had heard him right. I slowly sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry. Come again." I said.

He gave ma a small smile. "I have feelings for you Kagome."

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"For someone so smart you can be a daft woman. Should I spell it out for you?"

"Oh shut up," I said, throwing a pillow at him, which he caught.

"So that kiss..."

"Wasn't a mistake." he finished.

"So then why would you say it was?"

He shrugged. "You freaked out when I kissed you and I thought that I had ruined our friendship. So I was just trying to salvage whatever was left of it, but it seems like I messed that up too. A while when you'd said the word mistake. Your scent had changed. It smelled sad... so I just jumped to conclusions and assumed that you had liked the kiss; me saying it was a mistake had hurt you somehow. So, was I right?"

"Is this why you moved out? Because of your feelings... for me?" I asked completely dodging the question.

He leaned forward. "You didn't answer the question Higurashi"

I shrugged. "Well, you didn't answer mine."

He smiled. "I asked first." he shot back.

I folded my arms. "Oh please grow up."

He scoffed. "You've lost all the right to tell me that. Ms. I'd rather ignore you than talk about my problems."

"That's a mouthful," I told him.

"I'm still right. About this and about what I said a second ago; aren't I?"

I looked out the window. "I don't know. Maybe I did sort of, kind of like it."

I looked back over at him because he wasn't saying anything. He was just sitting there with a stupid grin on his face.

"What's so funny."

He stood, walking over to me. I looked up at him as he towered over me. It was if he was looking through me. I could feel my heart thudding in my chest. This silence was unnerving. He cupped my cheeks with both hands. Leaning over he touched his nose to mine, staring at my lips. The anticipation was killing me.

"You seem unsure about this. So, do not worry. I will not kiss you. Not until you ask me to." he whispered.

He was in complete control and I was at his mercy, and that scared me; I've never felt this feeling before. He let his hands slip away from me, straightening himself up. He put some distance between us, and I could breathe again. He extended his hand out to me.

"So, until that time comes. Friends?

I took his hand and shook it.

I smiled. "Friends."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: What a day

* * *

I could feel something warm draped over me. I rubbed the sleep put out of my eyes. Looking down I waited for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I blinked a few times... _was that an arm_? Familiar magenta stripes adorned the arm. I turned over, coming face to face with Sesshomaru. A half-naked one at that. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I hate that I always got like this around him.

"It is not very polite to stare Higurashi."

"W-what do you think you're doing? What happened to you sleeping on the couch?"

He yawned. "It was uncomfortable."

I moved over. "So you decided to come to cuddle up to me instead? Sexual harassment is clearing something you're fond of"

He propped himself up on his elbows. "Au contraire. Look at what side of the bed you are on. This is a king-sized bed. There's plenty of room. You made your way all the way over here on your own. It's you who cuddled up to me Higurashi."

I looked down, and he was right.

"Well if you weren't in the bed I wouldn't have scootched over to you."

He gave me a sly grin. "It's okay. I can understand the need to be near me. "

I scoffed. "You're so full of yourself."

He smiled at me. "Yet you still deal with me."

I put a pillow between us. "You're enjoying this way too much."

"I'm sharing a bed with a beautiful woman. Why wouldn't I enjoy it?"

I said nothing.

"Speechless are we?"

I shot up ready to give him a piece of my mind. I'd practically headbutt his chest. I sometimes forgot how much taller he was than me. God, could this get any more embarrassing?

I felt his hands slip around my waist. He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Before you say anything, let me just say friends hug all of the time. So, technically I'm not doing anything wrong here."

"You think you're so slick, mister. Okay, that's enough."

"Just a while longer."

I stopped trying to fight him. It was weird being pressed up against him like this, but a part of me didn't mind. This was all so confusing for me. What was I feeling? We'd spent the entire day exploring the hotel, visiting the beach and hanging out. It was if nothing had happened, and I was glad for that time. He poked his usual fun at me. The conversations we had were normal. We were doing things that friends did. It felt like everything was okay; like old times, but I couldn't stop thinking of what had happened earlier. He had confessed his feelings to me. Feelings that I was completely oblivious to before he kissed me. I didn't know how he was acting so nonchalant about all of this. Why was this bothering me so much? Was I overreacting? He'd finally let me go. What was that look in his eyes? Longing?

"I'm sorry. It's kind of difficult for me to not want to do things like touching you. I've been doing it since the first day I've met you, but I can't just do what I want. I have to take your feelings into consideration. So that you can figure out what it is that your feeling. I think I should give you some space."

"I don't want space. I just wish I had the answer."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess I did ruin things."

I shook my head. "You didn't ruin anything. Complicated things? Sure, you always complicate things, but nothing is ruined."

I glanced over at the clock. It was gonna be 6:00 A.M soon.

"Come on we have to get ready. The conference starts at 7:30. We can figure this out later, I promise." I said holding out my pinky.

He covered his mouth trying to hold in a laugh. "Am I supposed to a pinky promise?"

"Yes, you are! They're sacred." I said very seriously.

Hey grabbed my pinky with his own, locking it.

"We have a promise then."

* * *

***N***

I had readjusted my hair, tie, blazer, and cufflinks a hundred times over. The conference was in an hour and I had to look appropriate. I had to look the part. I'd be representing her and her company today. I looked in the mirror making sure I was presentable. I smiled to myself when I thought about last night. Did she really think I was going to sleep on the couch last night? I went through all that trouble of booking a room with a single bed. I told her she couldn't run from me even if she wanted to. Now, I just had to make her fall for me, because she was still unsure about what it was that she was feeling. The only problem is I had no idea how to do that. Higurashi wasn't like other women.

"Sesshomaru are you ready!?"

I stepped out of the bathroom, catching a glimpse of her. Her hair was in a low ponytail. She wore pearls in her ears and around her neck. Her blazer in her hand. She had on a plain white dress. Down to the knee with a split off to the right side, but god did it fit her well. Quickly prying my eyes away from her. I went back into the bathroom, trying to think my semi-erection away. I pinched the bridge of my nose. I felt like a teenager who couldn't control his hormones. I looked up at my reflection. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

The hotel's banquet hall was flooded with people. Each and every table was filled to the brim. This was the kind of this I had absolutely no interest. Even Higurashi looked like she was about to nod off. We sat at a table with a bunch of old men I had never seen in my life. Apparently there was a last-minute change in the program. There was going to be a special guest speaker.

I leaned over to her. "Hey Higurashi, what exactly are we supposed to be doing here?" I whispered.

"The only reason people attend things like this is to make better connections. All the other companies who aren't as prosperous as the others, flock to these stupid get-togethers. To suck up to the better-performing companies. This is the first one I've attended, so no one knows me yet. You, on the other hand, people have noticed you. They probably think I'm your assistant or something."

I smiled. "I mean it would be nice to have you under me."

Her head snapped in my direction. Her face had turned a dark shade of red.

"Work under me is what I meant," I said giving her a smile.

Before she could quietly rip me a new one, the announcer's voice came on over the speakers.

_"Now introducing our special surprise guest speaker. Please welcome Inu Taisho."_

My jaw instantly clenched. Claps erupted from around the room. I watched him walk on stage waving to the crowds. Shaking the hands of other CEO's. I felt Higurashi's hand on my own. She was looking ahead, but no doubt it was her way of trying to calm me down. I unclenched, trying my best to relax. He stood behind the podium, and he set his eyes dead on me.

_This day just keeps getting better._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: War

He kept his eyes on me as he spoke, with a stupid smirk on his face. I glared at him as he went on about making connections and, making friendships that would last a lifetime. I dam near screamed when he spoke about connections between companies were like family. As if he actually knew what the word meant. He droned on and on for about a good thirty minutes. The entire time Higurashi hadn't let go of my hand. I looked over at her and she continued to look on ahead; a blank stare on her face. The erupted with applause once again. As if on cue everyone got up from their seats. Going over to speak to more old men that I've never seen.

"Let the mingling commence." She whispered to me. "If anyone comes up to you be nice."

I made a face. "Nice?"

"Sesshomaru." She said in a warning tone.

I sighed. "Alright fine."

"Ms. Higurashi, it is so nice to see you again."

A familiar voice said from behind me. We turned towards him, I was trying to be as _nice _as I possibly could.

"Likewise Mr. Taisho."

I watched her shake his hand. His touching her only made me angrier, which I'm sure he could feel.

"Would you and your _constituent _mind joining me somewhere more private?"

"Thank you for the invitation but I d-"

"We would be happy too," I said, cutting her off.

I could see the surprise on her face. He had expected me to run.

He smiled the surprise fading. "Very well."

I hooked my arms with her's pulling her along. I could feel the uneasiness radiating off of her. I was going to show him that I wasn't intimidated by him. We followed him out of the banquet hall. We mad a few turns here and there ending up in a small dining room. My face fell when I had seen who was there. The half breed, and my mother. I pulled out Higurashi's chair for her. Not missing the surprised look that they all gave me.

"Well," my father began. "the family is back together again... plus one." He'd said smiling.

"Is there a reason that we are here?" I asked, wanting to get this whole thing over with.

"Is it a crime for a father to want to see his son."

I scoffed. "Now I'm your son."

"You can still hold a grudge I see. I never truly disowned you Sesshomaru. That was all a ploy to teach you a lesson. Did you ever actually see any papers as proof of this? In all honesty, I expected you to come home about a day or two later. Groveling and apologizing, begging to be let back in but you did something that surprised me. You have a job; an actual job at a very distinguished company. You've managed to stay out of the papers and you haven't sworn in all of the time that you've been in my presence. Dare I say that you have actually grown up. Your mother, brother and I have decided that it's time for you to come home. You've proved how well you can take care of yourself. Rejoin your place with us and at our company. It's where you belong."

"Come home, dear." My mother pushed.

I blinked. Had I heard right? Did he actually just tell me that this entire thing was a joke? I could feel my anger rising. Before I could speak, someone spoke for me.

"Are you out of your mind!?" she yelled.

I looked over at Higurashi, shocked.

"You threw him out to teach him a lesson? With no money and practically only the clothes on his back. What kind of parent are you? No seriously, how messed up are you people? No wonder he was such an asshole when I met him; no offense. In the workplace, you are such a kind person, but now I see that that is just a front. Being here it took me less than five minutes for me to see how toxic you are. I knew Inuyasha was a lost cause because, well his personality speaks for him. But you? Who's supposed to be the father figure, I expected more from you. There's nothing that he could have done to warrant tossing him out like that. What you did was just mean and childish. Some lesson this was. He didn't have anyone or anywhere to go to, but apparently that didn't occur to you. It looks like him getting away from was the best thing that could have happened. The only silver lining I could see that came out of this cruel joke. In the time I've gotten to know him he's not that person that the tabloids portray. He is sweet, kind and understanding, even though he may not like to show it. I'm sure you would have known that too if you actually behaved as a family should. Now that he's doing well you want him back in your family." She shook her head. "You don't deserve him. He's too good for all of you."

"This is none of your business Kagome. It is a family matter." Inuyasha chimed in nonchalantly.

I put my hand on Higurashi's shoulder.

"As far as I'm concerned she's the only family that I have. I don't want any part of this so-called _family. _ The both of you were never even around when we were growing up. We practically had to raise ourselves and because of it, we turned out to be terrible people. If it wasn't for her I'd still be the same person I was back then. She was there for me, something the two of you wouldn't understand!"

"ENOUGH!" my father roared, slamming his hands on the slamming.

I snarled back at him, my fangs bared.

My mother held him back, and Higurashi held onto me.

"You are are an insolent child. Your father has welcomed you home and you refuse him for some human woman."

"It wouldn't be the first time a Taisho forsake you for a human woman now would it."

That had stung. I could see it on her face, and I wasn't sorry.

"Sesshomaru let's just go." She whispered to me.

"Sesshomaru if you walk out of that door you will never be welcomed home again. We will destroy her reputation and her company. Is that what you want? " He asked.

"Over my dead body. If you go after her, just know that I'll be coming for you as well _father._"

I grabbed her hand storming out of the room. My heart pounding in my chest and adrenaline rushing through my veins. If he wanted a war he would get one.


End file.
